zarelemailsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarel Emails/13
Zarel E-Mail #13 Zarel is asked what he'd be like in an anime show. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Za Long, Stinkoman, 1-Up, Cheatball Places: Zarel's House, Notebook Paper, Planet K Transcript {Cut to Zarel's Room} ZAREL: I baked you a pie! {falsetto} What flavor? {normal} Email flavor. subj: anime what it you had an anime and would it be like naruto derek t. {Zarel pronounces "Naruto" as "Nar-uh-tuh"} ZAREL: {typing} Well I don't know what you mean by this...Narutuh you speak of. But I know what anime is. Anime's weird, but it can be mildly entertaining in ways. But what would I look like in one of those? That's a tough question, and I'm gonna need some plotting for this...someone toss me a piece of paper or something! {Zoom out, Zarel turns toward his door, and a paper airplane and a pencil fly in the room hitting him in both his eyes} ZAREL: Ow! OOOWW!!! Holy...ergh! {falls off chair, gets back up} Alright...let's see if I have any eyesight left to draw this guy successfully. {opens eyes, which are squinted and pinkish, as well as tearing a bit} Let's see... {Zoom in on the notebook paper} ZAREL: Alright...so where to start? So anyway, first, my head. Well...for my eyes, let's just say I wear shades. Shades are cool, right? {Zarel draws a pair of shades on the paper} Hm...ooh! And maybe I wouldn't be a normal dragon. Maybe I'd be one of those...Eastern types. There's an idea! {Zarel draws an eastern dragon head around the shades with three horns similar to his} ZAREL: Okay, so we got my head down, now for the rest of me. So I guess I'd have just a normal shaped body. {draws a Stinkoman shaped torso with a tuft of fur on the chest} Gloves...and pretty big hands... {draws gloves} A belt... and awesome robot boots. {draws the lower part of him} Don't forget the tail! {draws tail} {Cut back to the Cappy} ZAREL: Alright, so that's me in an anime. As for a name, I have no clue, I've never been good at coming up with names. Well, I guess that wraps this one up, let's see if I got another email... {clicks email icon} subj: the future Zarel: What do you think you'll be like in the future? Heck, what do you think Earth will be like in the future? I'd like to see your perspective on it. - Skub ZAREL: {typing} I'm glad you asked me, Skub, because now I have an opportunity to take my newly made character and take him out for a test run like it was Second Life or something! Activate my_vision_of_the_future_years.exe A.S.A.NOW! {Cut to Planet K, Stinkoman is hitting his tractor from Twenty-THANKsty-Six with a wrench} STINKOMAN: Why won't this thing turn into a giant robot? They told me that wrenching it will make it grow! Whyyyy is this not working at all? {1-Up walks in} 1-UP: Stinkoman! There's this guy I saw today and I've never seen him before! STINKOMAN: What? Is he perhaps...asking for a CHALLENGE?! {Cut to Za Long, standing in another section of the City, bouncing Cheatball like a basketball} ZA LONG: {to himself} Dribble dribble shoot! Dribble dribble shoot shoot- STINKOMAN: Hey! Za Long! WHAAAAAAAAAAT are you doing? {Za Long turns to Stinkoman, then he starts spinning Cheatball on his finger} ZA LONG: Check it out. {tosses Cheatball onto his foot and starts to juggle him on his knee} STINKOMAN: Yeah, impressive moves, but just don't shake him up too much. You won't like the result. ZA LONG: {catches Cheatball} Heh. {smirks} STINKOMAN: Huh? Evil smirk? {Za Long begins to shake Cheatball who starts to flash white.} STINKOMAN: AAH! Stop it! You don't know what that will dooooo! {Suddenly, the scene freezes and everything but Cheatball darkens} CHEATBALL: Cheatball. {Cheatball explodes in a Poison Rain Vornado fashon} ZA LONG, STINKOMAN, AND 1-UP: WAAAAAGH! {Fade back to the Cappy} ZAREL: {typing} Yeah, that's what I predict. Green explosions. Alright, good night everyone! {The Paper} Easter Egg *Click on "predict" for Zarel to say more stuff. ZAREL: {typing} Alright! One other doppleganger of me! Now I just need like...8 more before I can record a number one jam! Fun Facts *Zarel mentions Second Life, a virtual social networking game. *Za Long's shades are a nod to Proto Man/Blues of the Mega Man franchise. His boots are also a slight nod to the Mega Man style, but they can also take after Stinkoman's boots. *Stinkoman hitting his tractor with a wrench might refer to Team Fortress 2, where the Engineer has to hit his buildings with his wrench to upgrade them. *"Dribble dribble shoot! Dribble dribble shoot shoot-" is a reference to an easter egg in sbemail: the paper. *The easter egg refers to sbemail: alternate universe.